


reverie

by spaceandvinyls



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Oh and Dan wears makeup, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceandvinyls/pseuds/spaceandvinyls
Summary: phil gets a headache and dan comes home from louise's valentine's day party to help him.this was written for @phanfictionevents remix relay 2019. thanks to irina for being my beta!





	reverie

phil sat on the sofa, massaging his temple as he scrolled through tumblr for the third time that night. it was late. phil knew he should go to bed soon, but the concept of standing up and turning off all the lights wasn’t appealing to him as his headache grew worse.

the sound of the apartment door opening and keys thrown into a bowl snapped phil from his reverie. dan had finally come home from a night out with louise. he’d been gone for hours, celebrating an early valentine’s day, first with darcy and baby pearl, then with louise after the sitter came.

phil felt dan’s hands cover his eyes, and phil softly closed the lid of the computer. “did you have fun?” he asked.

“the kids did, at least,” dan said, his voice laced with exhaustion. he took his hands away and sat beside phil. his warmth made phil realize how cold he was. “the first thing darcy wanted to do was play with makeup.”

phil looked over at dan and to his surprise, dan had sharp eyeliner and pale eyeshadow on, but phil’s eyes were drawn to dan’s lips, coated faintly with lip gloss. phil had never seen dan look more happy or beautiful than he did now. “darcy did that?”

dan shook his head, the highlight on his cheeks catching the light of phil’s computer, the only light in the room. “no, it was louise. i love darcy, but i don’t trust her with a mascara wand.” he reached over and ran a hand through phil’s messy lounge hair. “how’s your head?”

“still hurts,” phil admitted.

“so no early valentine’s day this year?” dan sounded more apprehensive than disappointed. it wasn’t like valentine’s day was a big event for them. dan and phil never did anything special to celebrate and usually left the celebrating and gift exchanging to their friends.

phil nodded, “i think we can wait.”

“i’m nervous,” dan said, followed by a soft laugh. “but that might just be the wine talking.”

“you should be. i don’t think anything can top dan howell in makeup.”

“shut up,” dan muttered, pulling phil close and connecting their lips. he tasted like raspberries, and phil smiled against the kiss. he tangled his hands in dan’s hair and tugged on his curls, drawing a sound of approval from dan as he bit down on phil’s lip.

the sense of reverie had returned.


End file.
